


Returning Home

by Hecate



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Slayer-Watcher Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: She returns to her Watcher.





	Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiss_me_cassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/gifts).



After they beat the First Evil, she returns to L.A. 

She returns to her Watcher.

Wesley greets her with a a smirk and raised eyebrows, and for a moment Faith feels the need to explain, to defend herself. 

Buffy didn't send her away. Faith had been good enough this time.

She swallows it all down. Instead, she walks into his apartment without asking, and she crosses the distance that had been between them since they first met. A distance made of his stupid suits and his stupid rules and his stupid attempts to control her.

A distance that had grown smaller after he got her out of prison, after he poisoned her just to save Angel and she had let him. After she pressed her mouth to his right before leaving with Willow, her lips hard and her teeth sharp.

“Got a bed for me?” she asks, and she puts her old self into her voice, sultry and not as seductive as she used to think when she was younger.

He chuckles, and his hand finds her waist, his fingers slipping under her shirt for a few seconds. His touch is warm, it's a promise. “I got a bed.”


End file.
